callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1 Carbine
The M1A1 Carbine was a semi-automatic weapon modified for paratroopers, based off of the M1 Carbine which was developed in the late 1930s. Call of Duty ''and United Offensive'' In Call of Duty, the Carbine, (the paratrooper model known as the 'M1A1'), is a good alternative to the Garand. It has a magazine capacity of 15 rounds. Although chambered in the .30 Carbine round, which has the power and penetration of a pistol round, the rounded shape of the bullet expands on contact, causing high damage to enemies. Unlike the Garand, the game allows you to reload the Carbine at anytime. The recoil is minimal, so players will not have to readjust every time they fire. Like the Garand, it can be used in close-quarters, but won't always guarantee a victory. It is more effective at medium range but is still accurate at longer ranges. In United Offensive, it does slightly more damage than its Call of Duty counterpart. Image:carb_1.png|Regular view Image:carbiron_1.png|Ironsight view Call of Duty 2 The Call of Duty 2 M1 Carbine is a little different from the Call of Duty version. This model is the standard M1, and not the M1A1 used by the Army Paratroopers. It also has earlier model rear sights. It has moderate recoil, making it harder to use without having to readjust every time it is fired. It does good damage; with three or four shots to the body or one shot to the head needed for a kill. It has larger ironsights, making it a little harder to accurately hit a target than the earlier version. However, it's still a great alternative to the Garand. As one of the main characters is a part of a Ranger Battalion, the game designers' choice of using the standard M1 model issued to infantry and Rangers over the previously used M1A1 paratrooper model is historically accurate. Image:carb_2.png|Regular view Image:carbiron_2.png|Ironsight view Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One the Carbine is the M1 model, not the M1A1, and is first seen as being used by Pvt. Roger in "Piano Lupo", but becomes the standard issue in the game by "The Last Train". File:M1A1_Bro.jpg|Main view File:M1A1_iron_Bro.jpg|Ironsights Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer It can be found during the American campaign, though it is quite rare. It can be most easily found on the Breaking Point mission, where many allied riflemen wield one. Multiplayer The M1 Carbine is an excellent weapon for its high accuracy and high damage with a high magazine capacity as well. The biggest flaw, however, is that the weapon is only accessible on Level 65 or on Level 1 if the player pre-ordered the game, but the class will be replaced by a 6th Custom Class slot if the player prestiges. This weapon is not very popular because it is unlocked at level 65, and since most players prestige at this level, they will lose the carbine. Also, the weapon's iron sights are regarded as inferior to other rifles' by most players, and it is the only gun that does not provide clearance for the bottom half of the Aperture Sight, as the bottom half of the sight is almost completely blocked by the weapon. The reload is also just a tad longer than most weapons, however because of the extra rounds in the magazine reloading isn't as much of a problem. It it also seen commonly in conjunction with the tier 1 perk M2 flamethrower, most likely because they are both unlocked at level 65, and because they work well together. Its accuracy and damage are equal to the Gewehr 43 and SVT-40, and coupled with a large magazine capacity, it allows the user to take down multiple targets with single magazine. Because of this, the Carbine is often used by players with modified controllers. The Box Magazine attachment increases the magazine size to 30 rounds, much larger than the SVT-40 and Gewehr 43. The 1st Perk slot Bandolier gives the carbine a large ammunition reserve which is often not needed. In close quarters environments, the Carbine is a good option for players who like to use rifles in close quarter. Due to the weapon's high accuracy and damage, it is possibly one of the better guns to use in a stealth class with Camouflage, Dead Silence, and a Flash Hider equipped, allowing the player to find a quiet spot, easily pick off a few enemies, and then move along to another location without too much trouble. This gun is a good choice for hardcore, as it can pull-off one-shot kills even without Stopping Power. The M1A1 also has a very raspy and unique firing sound, so attentive players will know when someone on the enemy team is using the gun. Nazi Zombies The M1A1 Carbine is available on all Nazi Zombie levels. Like all semi-automatics, it loses its effectiveness after the first seven rounds. If you upgrade the M1 carbine in the Pack-a-Punch Machine machine in the zombie map "Der Riese", the M1 carbine will become fully automatic, (similar to the M2 variant) and its name becomes the "Widdershins RC-1". It is highly recommended NOT to upgrade this weapon; its small magazine and low power makes it useless, even in the mid-rounds. Image:m1carbine_5.png|Regular view Image:m1carbineiron_5.png|Ironsight view File:PaP M1carb.jpg|The Widdershins RC-1 Trivia * This is the first usable weapon in the Call of Duty series. * The M1 Carbine is truly one of the most unique weapons in World at War attachment wise. It is very similar to the Gewehr 43 and the M1 Garand; it can attach a Bayonet or a Box Magazine, but cannot attach a Telescopic Sight or a Rifle Grenade. * The M1 Carbine, according to a carbine's definition, is a more mobile rifle (usually shorter barrel length) and thus accuracy is traded for mobility, but the rifle in Call of Duty: World at War has the same statistics as the full sized SVT-40 and Gewehr 43. *This gun could have been accessed 64 levels early if you preordered the game from GameStop when Call of Duty: World at War debuted. * A kill with the bayonet attachment on this gun is credited as a knife kill instead of a gun kill - unlike other bayonet capable weapons. * The M1 Carbine is a very short weapon in reality, however, in Call of Duty: World at War it is as long as the M1 Garand, as seen when the player looks at a Marine holding this rifle. * In Call of Duty: World at War, the M1 Carbine has once again been incorrectly named the "M1A1", which it's not, since it lacks a folding metal stock. Another thing to note is that in Big Red One, it says it is an M1A1, and its HUD features the wire folding stock, however the in game model is once again, a standard M1. It has been corrected in the Nazi Zombie map Der Riese, however only on the wall. When the player purchases it, it is once again incorrectly called the M1A1 carbine in the players inventory. This means the only actual appearance of an M1A1 was in Call of Duty and United Offensive. *In real life, a M1 Carbine could accept a grenade launcher, but in Call of Duty World at War, the available attachment was replaced by the larger capacity box magazine. *In the first Call of Duty, every time the player changes their equipped weapon from the M1A1, the character folds the stock in before switching weapons. *In the first Call of Duty, if a player uses the M1 Carbine, it is seen by other players that the stock is not out. When from the player's view it is opened when the gun is taken out. *In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One the rear sights are flat like a BAR; in other games, they have aperture rear sights. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the M1A1 Carbine is often mistaken for the M4A1 Carbine by new players. *In Call of Duty: World at War, when you reload you can see blood and a cut finger on the players hand. *In Call of Duty 2, the front hand guard has four rivets, and the rear sight is an L shaped flip sight. This is incorrect however because the later model carbines incorporated four rivets in the front and an fully adjustable sight for windage and elevation in the back. Only the early model carbines featured flip sights in the back, and had only two rivets in the front hand guard. *In'' Call of Duty: World at War the M1 Carbine is very popular among people with rapid-fire controllers due to the accuracy, damage, and low recoil. *In the Wii version of ''Call of Duty: World at War, the M1 Carbine with Box Magazine has no reload noise. *In Call of Duty 2, the aiming prongs lean a bit to the left when using the iron sight. Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons